Evil Angels The battle to end all Battles
by Hatterthestoryteller
Summary: Inspired by the famous youtube Evil Angels/Grand Priest theory. A story taking place right at the conclusion of the tournament of Power where Goku has defeated Jiren but The Grand Priest has slain the Zenos and threatens to destroy all but four universes and not allow them to be wished back. Sides are chosen battle lines are drawn tune in for the Multiversel/dimensional clash.


Everyone watched on in shock as the grand priest stood in front of them all . After Goku in an intense battle had managed to defeat Jiren using Ultra Instinct Frieza having been knocked out in the process saving him at one point .  
The Grand Priest had attacked and slain both of the Zenos and his two guards as everyone from the remaining universe eleven fighters who had yet to be erased because of the events and the gods of the non participating universes . The priest had made it clear that he planned to become the new king of all and made it known that this tourney had served it's purpose for his new grand priest which he would like Goku to become . The other universes would not be allowed to be wished back and the reamining people from Universe eleven and seven even though Goku won would be erased outside of the angels and Beerus . Only the four top universes that had been made exempt from the tourney would be allowed to remain . Everyone simply watched on in horror.

Goku just stoof there looking down . he had a bad feeling about this guy the grand priest from the jump and even more so as the tourney progressed and he watched him and his reactions to the erasing . slowly Goky raised his head up looking up to the Grand Priest "I refuse the offer sorry" his fists clenched .

The Grand Priest simply sighed looking down to him "I see, that is unfortunate then i'm afraid I will have to erase you and Beerus along with them as well . "

Goku glanced over toward Beerus "I'm sorry Lord Beerus I know that this is costing you as well but I can't stand here and accept this all of those warriors fought their hearts out and this is wrong ." Beerus simply stood there head down quietly before looking up toward Goku with a grin breaking out "Well then I supposse I must join in trying to help you fight ." everyone listenings eyes flashed that he would dare. Gokus eyes widening surprised blinking and smirked as well "Thanks Lord Beerus" he said knowing what he was doing here for him .

"I'm sorry about this Whis but the sayian is right someone has to stand up to the tyranny . I apoligize for this you have been a great teacher, guardian and friend ." he nodded giving him a knowing look before floating down beside Goku .

Beerus smirked looking at Goku "You realize we have no chance here right sayian?" he asked .

Goku nodded "worth a shot" he smirked as well .

The two blinked as someone else quickly flashed beside of them and Beerus eyes widened .

"Whis?"

The angel seriously and solemnly looked on staring up at his father the Grand Priest "They are correct my father I will stand against you as well ." the gods all and even the other angels now gasped at the scene unfolding .

The Grand Priest simply smiling the entire time finally raised an eyebrow as Whis joined them "Oh?" he asked and began to float closer down toward them "I see"

*The entire remainder of the stage and the universe itself shook from the Grand Priest coming down not even powering up simply not fully restraining himself as he always did .

"this... this power is unreal" Piccolo muttered cringing almost shaking as he watched on .

Goku clenched his teeth Beerus bracing himself and Goku then looked over as Vegeta flew down beside of them "I figured you would join" he laughed .

Vegeta smirked "might as well I guess if the universe is going to be erased anyway but i'm not going down easily " he said glaring at the Grand Priest tossing Goky a sensu bean .

The Grand Priest smiled "I see sides have been drawn it seems then? well let us not delay this any longer then shall we?" ge gave a look everyone knowing what it meant and that it was time to choose the side of the fight to decide the fate of not only a universe but all of them .

The four exempt universe gods Liquor,Genne Iwan and Arak and their angels floated down next to the Grand Priest as well as most of the other angels still reamining .

Jiren quietly stepped up beside of Goku and the others Toppo and the rest of the universe eleven fighters following suit behind him Goku grinning "Nice to be fighting with ya this time ." Jiren simpyl gave him a look eating a sensu bean Vegta tossed to him given to him by the Supreme Kai .  
Beerus looked to Belmoud as he joined them and smirked "you ready to do this?" he smirked Belmoud sighing "We don't exactly have a choice here" he smiled looking over as unlike the other angels other than Whis Marcarita glided down next to him smiling .  
The two of them having a closer relationship than most of the other gods and angels . He nodded in thanks to her and she simply nodded back getting serious .

Whis glanced over still looking very serious as his sister Vados stood the only one remaining in the stands a torn look on her face but finally she flew down next to Whis with them. He nodded politley to her. As the universe seven fighters flew down with them rounding things our the two groups intensley stared each other down the area thretaningly silent the calm before the storm if you will .

Goky glanced toward Whis "So Whis I think you should be the one coming up with the strategy here ." he said Whis simply keeping his eyes locked intently on the other group as he began to speak "It should come as to shock that we are fighting most likely a losing fight here my father the grand priest is unparalled in battle power however " he said glancing to them all on their side "Our best bet would be to Lord Beerus and Lord Belmoud take on the other four gods of destruction luckily for us Lord Beerus is the strongest of the gods and lord Belmoud is very skilled and tactful so we should be okay there . "

Beerus nodded to his mentor .

"As far as my brothers and sisters we are far outnumbered nine to three . I and Vados are of the elder and more skilled of my brothers and sisters so we should be able to handle two a piece . Marcarita can handle one possibly two herself as well . This will leave three . "  
Whis looked to the Supreme Kai "you have the Potera still correct ?"

The supreme Kai nodded handing them over to him "this will be needed later" Whis stated also taking the pair from the universe eleven supreme kai . He looked toward his father "Toppo using your god ki along with the rest of the universe seven and eleven fighters outside of Jiren will help us as best as possible to hold off the remaining three . you will have them heavily outnumbered but fight very defnesivley they still heavily outpower you even the weakest of them which I will point you to . " Toppo nodded the fighters nervously agreeing "Lord Beerus and Lord Belmoud will fuse after they defeat the other gods of destruction and help us with the remaining three . "

Beerus groaned Belmoud rolling his eyes with a sigh .

Whis looked toward Goku very seriously then Vegeta and Jiren "Goku,Vegeta and Jiren you three will hold off my father as best as possible until we can come to your aid after finishing our battles . Listen to me carefully go at him full power from the jump and fight to survive not to win . just try to hold him off long enough that is all we can hope for ."

They took a deep breath and nodded to Whis. Whis moving his eyes from all of them toward his smiling father in the distance "any questions?" he asked to silence and brought his hand up slowly into his fighting stance "Then"

*The atmosphere began to shake violently as the fight of all fights was about to begin . *

Next Chapter 2- The Battle Begins! 


End file.
